Snow skiing as performed today, should be an enjoyable and recreational experience for everyone participating in the sport. Recent years have produced great advancements in safety and ease of participation in the field of snow skiing. Safety bindings for instance, which will release or disconnect the ski from a ski boot during an unfortunate fall to prevent possible bone fracturing, are available in great varieties. Most ski safety bindings, however, require a proper alignment between ski and boot, as well as a relative absence of packsnow either on top of the skis at the area of the skis binding mechanism, or on the bottom of the ski boot, or both, before a proper connection between ski and ski boot can be accomplished. In many cases, the snow removal from the equipment and the proper alignment between ski and ski boot, in preparation for the connection of the same, demands a considerable effort even for a more experienced and conditioned skier. Consider an area at a ski resort, where the conditions are favorable for those first steps in skiing. During an unfortunate fall, however, where a ski or skis are released from their respective boot at a spot where the conditions of the snow and terrain are not suited for the troublefree preparation necessary to reconnect a ski to its corresponding boot, the efforts in reconnecting the ski to boot are amplified not only by the unsuitable conditions of the snow and terrain, but also by the lesser density of air at the altitude at which the sport of skiing is performed. In such cases of ski release, an effortless reconnection of ski to boot is almost never possible. It is therefore a sole object of our invention, to provide a stable platform for the purpose of effortless preparation and connection between ski and respective ski boot, by providing a rigid connection between ski and ski pole via a rigid receptacle constructed in such a way that the ejection of accumulative ice and snow is possible from the receptacle's bottom portion.